Gary's Broken Records
Gary's Broken Records is the second episode of Life of Gary. Synopsis Gary is home alone, bored, so he tries to find one of his chew toys. When he finds one, he chews on it, but it slips from his mouth and lands in SpongeBob's library. It falls down the slide and lands in SpongeBob's record collection. Realizing he's bored, Gary plays them on himself. While most of them bore him, one interests him so he repeats it, until it breaks and it keeps playing a fragment. But he can't get it off him. At first he doesn't really mind, but slowly it starts to drive him crazy until he goes on a rampage and destroys SpongeBob's pineapple. When SpongeBob gets back, he removes the record and destroys it, calling it a "junk record". Trivia/Goofs * This episode had several production music songs from the original show, which were "Hey Mean Mr. Bossman", "Sailor Sting 5" "Sailor Sting 1" "Hawaiian Islands" "Credits Theme" "Surfin' Summer" and the song Gary liked was "Give it all you've got" * This episode referenced the episode from the original show, Earworm, because one of Gary's records was "Musical Doodle" from that episode. * This episode had a typo on the DVD, Life of Gary: The First Five Episodes. It was titled "Gary's Broke Records" instead of "Gary's Broken Records". * The episode had a working title of "Repeating Records" but was scrapped. Transcript (The episode starts with a flying ice cream truck flying over Conch Street, when we zoom inside SpongeBob's pineapple and see Gary lying on his side, bored.) Gary: Meow. Gary: Meoow! (A lightbulb pops above his head) Gary: Meow! (Gary gets up and starts searching for something, and he searches every room, until he winds up back in the living room) Gary: MEOW! (A chew toy rolls over to him) Gary: Meow! (Gary grabs the chew toy in his mouth, and it slips and flies out of his mouth and down the hall) Gary: Meow? (We see it go down the hall, out of the kitchen, up the stairs, through SpongeBob's bedroom, into the library, and down the slide where it lands in a pile of records, and then we go back to Gary in the living room.) Gary: *sigh* Meow. (Gary goes the chew toy's route) Gary: Meow! (Gary spots the chew toy in the records) Gary: Meow. (Gary grabs the chew toy and then slithers away, but then looks back) Gary: Meow? Gary: Meow. *shrugs* (Gary's shell opens halfway and then plays a record) Record: Round and round the record spins all day (Gary climbs up and the record falls off, then puts a new one in and some sailor music starts playing) Gary: Meeow. (Gary plays a new one, and hawaiian music starts playing) Gary: Meow. (Gary plays another) Record: Oh Susanna, doon't yall cry for mee, Gary: Meow! (Gary plays another and more hawaiian music plays) Gary: Meow! (Gary plays another sailor one) Gary: Meow, Meow! (We zoom on top of Gary to see him playing a pop song, a country song, a disco song, and another country song) Gary: *shrug* Meow, meow. (Gary slithers away and then looks back, to see one unplayed record) Gary: Meow, meow meow. (Gary plays the record) Record: Give it all you got! Gary: Meow, meow! Record: Dance dance dance, get on it! Gary: Meow! (Gary starts slithering away with the record playing) Record: You win, if you move it- (Gary crashes into the slide causing the needle to scratch the record) Gary: Meeoow? Record: If you move it-if you move it-if you move it-if you move it- Gary: Meow, meow. (Gary climbs up but the record doesn't fall of) Gary: Meowww. (We cut to Gary lying on the ground, partially twitching, constantly looking at the clock) Gary: Meow. Record: If you move it-if you move it-if you move it-if you move it- Gary: MEOW! (We now cut to Gary almost looking like he's going insane) Gary: MEOW MEOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! (Gary starts going bonkers around the house and destroys stuff) Gary: MEOWW! Record: If you move it-if you move it-if you move it-if you move it- (Gary destroys the chair, sofa, and TV, then heads to the bathroom) Gary: ROWW! Record: If you move it-if you move it-if you move it-if you move it- Gary: REOW!!! (Gary destroys all bathroom, then rips up the floorboards for the stairs, then the bedroom, then the library, the music playing the whole time) Gary: REOOW!!! Gary: Meow, meow. (Gary hears a knock) SpongeBob (from outside): Gary, I left the key inside. Can you open up? (Gary opens the door) Record: If you move it-if you move it-if you move it-if you move it- Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: Oh! You got a broken record stuck playing! (SpongeBob prys it off) Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Eh, that was a junk record anyway (tosses in trash). SpongeBob: Now to play some real music. Gary: Meow-meow. (SpongeBob puts on a record) Record: Round and round the record spins all day, Gary: Meooow. User Ratings How'd I do with this one? You decide! Put your name and a 1-10 score. Tell what you liked or disliked about it. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:BagelBoxd Category:2014